


Ghost Hunters

by joahdun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: GHOST SHIT, I forgot what they're called, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, but they're people who try to find out what comes after death, death scientists??, i saw it in an episode of tv once, yeahh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: When Jason Grace moved into a neighbourhood that was pretty much where every horror story was set in, he wasn't surprised that there was an actual ghost story that accompanied it.He didn't expect it to be real.Now, his friend has gone missing in the 'ghost house', and a boy who just keeps disappearing is taking over every waking [and sleeping] moment of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story yay! (no not really lmao) 
> 
> So I can't write these type of stories but I try. I think it's a good idea, but that's up to you
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and they make my day, and I hope you enjoy :))

Jason stood at the front of the towering mansion, debating whether or not to take a step into the withered lawn. 

Taking a deep breath, he set his foot down onto the moss covered cement, treading through the brow weeds towards the thick, black oak door. The wood of the steps creaked under his shoes, and he cringed at the sharp noise, shifting underneath the weight of his luggage. 

He knocked on the door, creeped out at how the street was absurdly quiet, the thick fog wrapping like a blanket for as far he could see, which wasn't very far at all. The cab which had dropped him off was long gone now, back to the town where he came from. 

Jason wished he could be in it. He wished he could be back in his old town in the heart of sunny California, with his friends and the small house he used to live in. He missed the sun already, the feeling of warmth that would wash over his skin, throughout any month of the year. Sighing quietly, he turned his gaze to the smudged window by the door, soberly wondering whether or not he would even be let in. His mind ran to various scenarios in which he could be kidnapped, or stuck out on the street. 

Anything would be better than here.

After a few minutes, getting more and more anxious, he raised his hand to knock on the door again when it swung open to reveal a teenage girl. 

She was much shorter than his six foot-two of solid muscle, and was somewhat bony looking.

She looked like a stereotypical goth girl, her hair a deep shade of ebony, streaked with strands of blue the same shade of his eyes. Faint music played from the headphones around her neck, and the multiple piercings on her face somehow managed to shine, despite the dim lighting. She couldn't have been more of his opposite, except for her eyes mirroring his. 

He was hit by a wave of memories that he shouldn't remember, a time from long, long ago. He remembered a small room, with bare trees swaying outside the window. A loud laugh, the feeling of the soft fibers of the carpet beneath him, running through his chubby fingers. He took a step back, and the girl blinked, clearing her throat. 

When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Welcome back, Jason."

His heart stopped and he took another step back. "How do you know my name?" he questioned, but he already knew. Her lips twitched, and it hit him that his was his sister. 

A strange emotion settled over his body and he swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the girl. Her eyes were glassy, and she reached out and wiped his wet cheeks. He hadn't even realized he was crying, and he hurriedly wiped away his tears. Clearing his throat, he picked up his bags and conjured up a weak smile. She did the same, and he walked into his new home. 

 

~~~~~~

 

As his sister- no, as Thalia led him into his new room, he realized just how huge it was. He had his own bathroom, and the closet looked bigger than the kitchen back at his old house. He turned in a full circle, taking in the drab grey of the room, and was met with a pair of brown eyes. 

He let out a yelp and jerked backwards, tripping on his feet and landing on his bottom. He scrambled away and to his feet, his back pressed flat against the wall. Thalia groaned loudly, before clubbing the stranger in the back of the head. "Seriously Nico?" She complained, and he just looked at her with the largest eyes Jason had ever seen. 

"This your new brother?" he asked, before frowning. "Well, not really new, but like, newly discovered brother?" Thalia nodded and the boy, Nico, turned back to the blonde. A pale, skinny hand was suddenly shot out, and Jason realized he was asking for a handshake. He gripped Nico's hand in his own, surprised at the sudden warmth emmeted from it. He smiled brightly, and hopped over to the large bed in the corner. As he sat, he gestured for Jason to follow. "So," He began."Do you believe in ghosts?"

Jason blinked at the strange question, before shrugging. "Um, no?." Nico said nothing, so he just shrugged again for the lack of anything to say, and Nico blinked.

"Nico's kind of weird, ignore him," Thalia piped up from the doorway.He let out an affronted "hey!", before standing up and glaring at her. 

"Asshole," He called out as he left the room, door swinging shut with a thud behind him.

He looked to his older sister- man that was weird to say- for help, and she just shrugged awkwardly. 

"All in due time, little brother." Jason snorted at that. "If that's what you're going to be calling me from now on, i'll probably run away." She laughed loudly, and it was the same one he remembered, and he smiled back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legends and ghost hunting biTch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so age groups because I realized it was confusing halfway through  
> piper and thalia are both 18, two years older than the rest of em.
> 
> also sorry for how bad it's written, it's hard for me to write such specific dialogue and stuff. I'm used to writing in another fashion, but I mean here we are.
> 
> besides, it's 99% backstory
> 
> hope you enjoy

Jason was a pretty versatile guy. He was mostly okay in any type of climate, or situation. Granted, he probably wouldn't be happy about it, but he would keep his complaints internal for the most part, and would just go with the flow. 

Ghost stories? Not so much. 

Yup. Not only were there an absurd abundance of freaky houses in this town, but now an actual haunted house, story and all. 

He had learnt of it when at his new high school, with his sister's friends. Piper Mclean, a lean brunette with a giant eagle feather in her hair, was the one who told him the story. She had leaned over the flaky wooden bench they were on and immediately gathered the attentions of the others. There was a look so severe on her face, and combined with the other's lack of jokes, Jason was almost inclined to believe the story was true. 

"The house once belonged to Aphrodite Tanaka, but she's moved far, far away now. She used to have two daughters, Drew and Silena. They were half sisters, Silena from her first marriage. We were all really close friends, when Silena died in a freak accident. There was no reason she should have died, she just simply dropped dead. It's like in Harry Potter, you know, with the Riddle family, and how they were said to die out of fear?" The bell had rung at that very moment, and the story was cut short, leaving Jason to have to wait for hours before getting to complete the story.

Now they were all in Thalia's room, waiting for Piper's arrival to complete the story. Jason was under the covers having a hushed conversation with his sister. "Do you actually believe it? That there's a ghost here?" he asked quietly, looking at her. She sighed and looked back, running her fingers through his hair. "I knew all three of them, personally. They were like family, for heaven's sake. A lot of the times I don't believe it, trying to convince myself that it's just my reproachful thinking. But what I saw in that house wasn't fake Jay." He sighed, adjusting himself to face her better. 

"When I first came here," he began. "I couldn't help but feel that this was the perfect ghost town. I can't help but feel that this is some stupid story to make the place seem freakier than it already is. I'm not ridiculing their deaths, or what you saw for that matter, but maybe you're right. Maybe it was just an illusion, thought up by a grief stricken town." Thalia sighed in reply, doing nothing but shaking her head as Piper entered with snacks. They sat up as the room quieted, and she began her story again. 

"Where was I?" she asked, popping a few chips in her mouth. "Right, Silena. So when she died, Drew changed. She manifested this crazy need to find out what had killed her sister, but after a year, when nothing was ever found, and this is where it gets weird as hell, she decided to ask Silena herself."

"You see, under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be able to contact the dead. Normal science, right? But Beckendorf, who was Silena's boyfriend and equally nutty about finding out why she died, had thought of this weird ass way to contact her. The idea was basically to put yourself into this coma, like one step from death, to be able to visit her."

Jason frowned before interrupting. "But wait, isn't the idea of an actual spirit just a theory? I mean, who's to say that there isn't a soul, and when you die you just, I guess die?" Several pairs of eyes turned to him, and Piper pointed a cheeto dust covered finger at him. "I'm getting there blondie, you just let me tell the story, and ask the questions later."

"So ask Jason was so kind to point out, yes, the idea of spirits is controversial which is exactly where a new character comes in. Percy Jackson." Jason could almost physically feel the mood take a sudden nosedive at the mention of his name, and he looked around, wondering why. " Percy was...special. He was something else, and boy do I miss him."(A/N give me shit about this later, but I have this AU that Percy and PIper are siblings. I mean, face it, doesn't Piper look a bit like Sally? And their names both start with P, and they're similar too.) 

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. "He was my baby brother, about two years younger than me. He was the most curious person i have ever met to this day, and so when he heard of this new idea they had, of course he wanted to check it out. I should have realized it back then but I didn't, and with my blind trust in al my friends, I let him go over there and check it out. ne look at the procedure, and he was hooked."

"Percy was into all kinds of weird shit, with all those voodoo dolls that used to cover his room." She laughed, looking to Leo, a short, energetic Latino boy. "remember when he made on of you? You burned it, and the next day you found out. He gloated about it for days, and he wouldn't shut up about it." 

"found out about what?"

Piper waved away his question with a simple, "all in due time", before continuing. "So I have no clue all the actual details and shit, but I do know that They had these three components. An ice bath and this serum thing, both to slow down the heart as much as possible to reach the 'almost dead' stage, and this adrenaline thing. Again, no clue what it is exactly, but it kind jumpstarts the heart almost? No, it gets the heart to start beating faster again, that's it." She took a swig from her soda. "And so Percy watched the whole procedure from afar, watching as Beckendorf was put under, and as he woke up again, claiming to have seen Silena."

She sighed again for the umpteenth time, before continuing. "He would have made a great scientist, honestly. Percy was one of those people who were like, seeing is believing, at least for himself. I still remember the fights he used to have with our parents when he begged them to let him go under, and when they said no because of the risks. I wish they would have stopped him, because that's exactly what happened. Not the first time, no, but the third time."

"The first time he went under, he came back perfectly fine. I was there to supervise the whole thing, and he said that he saw something, but he wasn't sure what it was. The second time I went too, because maybe it was beginners luck. He came out just fine again, and he said he was closer to something. He said he had seen a silver dove necklace and a white dress, which is what Silena died wearing."

"Percy was a sneaky little shit, and the third time he went without me. It was at around three in the morning, the devil's time or something like that. I would have never allowed him to go without me, but that's when he believed her presence would be the strongest. So he did what he normally did, you know, get into the ice tub and let himself get injected with the serum thing. After the given amount of time they were all supposed to stay under, which was around fifteen minutes or so, they gave him the thing to kickstart his heart again. Except they gave him to much, and he couldn't take it. Percy was a small kid, maybe 5 feet and what, four or five inches tall, and he was given enough to end Beckendorf into a heart attack, and that guy was like six and a half feet of solid bulk." 

"He seized, and his heart failed. By the time the ambulance got there, and they were trying to do those paddle things to start his heart up again, it was too late." Piper cleared her throat, blinking quickly before downing the whole soda. Opening another, she continued. " We live two houses down, and when we heard the ambulance we woke up. All of us in this room, save for Nico, and Jason for obvious reasons, were woken up by it. I still remember going to his room and knocking on the door, telling him there was some sort of emergency going on in that house. He wouldn't open the door and so I gave up, deciding to tell him in the morning. My parents and I got dressed and went over there. The rest of the group was already there, and there was a lot of crying going on."

" I don't remember much afterwards, just being really frustrated at the looks I was getting from the group. Nobody would tell me anything, just look amongst each other, and back at me with this wide eyed look. See, I didn't even consider that it was my brother, I thought he was still at home, sleeping. Annie was the one who finally told my family, pointing us to the basement where they would always do their witchy shit. and you know, my family all went down there to find out that Percy had snuck out and was on the stretcher. We took one look at the paramedics face and I lost it."

Nico sighed, and spoke up. "I'll start now." Piper nodded, and he began. "So in the meanwhile I was in the Tanaka household too, just hiding. I don't trust people often, least of all drew. She was up to something, that much I could tell. She never cared much for her sister when they were alive, they talked the least, and so after I did some digging, I found out that Silena had died from poisoning. And get this, Drew was the one who did it. She poisoned her sister's milk, and she threw such a fit when they tried to do a postmortem that they gave up soon after. They were worried Percy was onto them, because she was trying to tell him something when he went under. They had overheard him telling me about it, and that's when they decided to kill him."

"You can't accidentally give a small boy enough of an adrenaline that needs to be meticulously measured to kill a bull. His death wasn't an accident, but a murder. But we have no proof whatsoever, and even the idea of it not being an accident is still just a theory. Right now, the town just labels it as an accident, but we know the most details out of anyone else."

A heavy silence followed, and that's when they reached the ghost part.

"A few days after his death, Drew and Beckendorf commited suicide, which just makes them seem guiltier. So Thalia and I went over to that house, which was now a crime scene, to see what was going on. It was late at night, and we all had our flashlights on when they started flickering. We had our phones out too, because Piper was telling us what was going on outside and if anyone was coming in, but they died too. The whole house was so dark, even the street lights outside were flickering. And then we heard it. Footsteps."

Thalia began to speak, voice rather quiet. "I turned around to see who was walking, and I saw him. I swear to god, I saw Percy. he was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed like he always used to sit, and he was playing with those stupid voodoo dolls. He looked up at me, smiled, got up, and walked away. I tried following him but he was gone."

"I, on the other hand, saw Silena. She was sitting in her room, on the windowsill facing my house. She turned and looked at me, doing the same as Percy. She smiled, got up, and walked away. We all went back a few times, and other than small glimpses of them, we've never seen them. I think it's because they're afraid we'll tell others, or get too emotional and depressed if we see them again."

Leo stilled before raising his hand slightly. "I just had an idea. What if we go with Jason?" Silence, before- "No way in hell, Valdez." Thalia had almost gotten off the bed, hand pressed flat against Jason's chest. "Something could happen to him, and I'm not risking it. Not after Percy, I can't lose another brother." 

``````````````

Jason lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered what Percy would look like, if life would have been any different if they had met. He imagined liking the boy, and them being close friends. He turned over, looking out the window. The stars twinkled and his gaze landed on a particularly bright one. It looked almost blue, and he wondered what it would look like up close. He wondered what it would be like to die, but most of all, he wondered if Leo was right. Who knows maybe he could go under too, and see if they could actually meet.

Then he remembered what happened last time, and backtracked. The blue star gave out, and with that sobering thought, he turned back around and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> bleauhh that took me the whole day to write. 
> 
> hope you liked it.
> 
> and yes, this is a Jercy story
> 
> have fun figuring that out lmao


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit

i have no ideas on how to finish this?? I forgot the plot in the time i didn't have my laptop  
uhm not forcing you to, but it would be amazing if you could comment some ideas on how to finish this, or at least what the next scene could be. It would be so helpful and i will thank you forever and ever


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to the person who left me the prompt, you're a lifesaver  
> this is shit but im also really tired and this chapter is overdue and im really sorry but plot development mm
> 
> and i know what to do for the next chapter so hopefully it's up soon

As much as Jason thought his life was turning into a novel, the last thing he expected was for a message to be sent to him through a dream.  
He was wrong. 

In the dream, there was a boy.  
He looked like a regular teenager, on the smaller side, and other than being extremely pale, there was nothing off about him.   
The normality of him freaked Jason, and he felt like there was something very wrong with this situation. 

Jason didn't tend to dream, but when he did they were distorted and confusing, usually leaving him waking up with some form of quickly fading emotion.   
This, however, was unusually clear and realistic, and if he didn't remember going to bed and a lack of waking up, he could be convinced he was actually experiencing this. 

He was wearing a pastel yellow sweater and baggy, light blue jeans, and he would have looked as if all the color in him had been drained out if it hadn't been for his hair, which was a pitch black, and his eyes, an intense blue-ish green. 

Jason tried to speak, but his throat couldn't form a sound.   
Panicking, he tried to move but couldn't, frozen in his position. 

The boy smiled, and walked towards him.  
He opened his mouth, and when he spoke, it sounded like they were underwater. Warbled and distant, and if jason had closed his eyes, he wouldn't know where it came from.   
"Underneath the stairs. There's floral wallpaper, and in the corner, you'll find it there. Show it to my sister, and she will understand."

The boy put his hand on Jason's face and his throat unstuck.  
"What's your name?" he croaked out. 

"Percy Jackson."

~~~

Jason hurriedly got ready the next morning, shrugging on his shoes before running out the house.   
He ignored Thalia's hushed calls, rushing to catch up to the Latino.

Leo seemed surprised as Jason grabbed his arm, grasping it tightly as he hurried spoke in his ear.   
"Something happened last night and I need your help. Meet me in my room after school, you're gonna want to hear this."

He left the surprised teen behind as he jogged back to Thalia, who was now talking loudly to Piper, once again wondering why they always had to be so quiet in their house.

~~~  
Jason tapped his hand anxiously on the desk as he stared at the clock.   
He was in his last period of the day and he couldn't wait to get home and talk to Leo. 

Something cool breezed against the back of his neck and he swore he could see his breath forming a little cloud.  
He shook his head and resumed tapping on the desk, ignoring the teacher's glassy stare. 

The bell rang as he shot out of his desk, running outside before even his teacher could say a word.   
Leo had a class at the end of the same hall, and Jason waited outside for what seemed like ages. 

The boy emerged, flustered and struggling under the weight of the multitude of books in his hands. He caught sight of Jason and sighed, before shifting his weight.  
"Well come on then pretty boy, I haven't got all day."

As they walked home, Jason began to speak in a low voice.   
"In the Tanaka household, is there a closet underneath the stairs?"  
Leo frowned thoughtfully, before shaking his head.   
"No, but there is one in yours and the Tanaka house. Why do you ask?"  
Ignoring Leo's question, he continued on. "Does the Tanaka's have floral wallpaper?"  
He blinked before slowly nodding. "yeah, but-"  
"What did Percy look like?"

Leo stopped, clearly irritated. "Jason, what the hell is going on here?"  
"I need your help to get into the Tanaka place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have anyone to talk to and i feel so suffocated and it's like im drowning  
> my whole family hates me   
> i lost all my friends  
> and nobody on here cares because im a faceless author who writes shit gay fanfictions where people love each other so much, they'd die for them because nobody even likes me in the first place  
> im just so tired


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking and entering is a crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly  
> im so sorry that i left this for months, i come onto this website literally every day but i forgot about this   
> i was just looking at all my works when i saw this and had a 'holy crap' moment when i remembered this existed lmao
> 
> secondly
> 
> this story is utter trash i hate the way i write !1!1  
> but rewriting a chapter sucks !  
> so i'm gonna finish this story up and then rewrite it if i have the motivation 
> 
> im debating whther or not to complete this idk

"I don't know about this, Jason." Leo said nervously as they gazed at the Tanaka mansion, the moonlight shining off the windows and illuminating their path. "Are you sure you want to break into here because of some dream?" 

Jason sighed, frustrated. "I'm not completely sure, but how else would I know what he looked like if he wasn't the one in my dream? I mean, the person i'm describing apparently looked exactly like him, but you guys never told me what he looked like." 

Leo groaned again. "I don't know man, I'm just getting some serious bad vibes from this place. You're a hundred percent sure you wanna go in?" As Jason's firm nod, he sighed nervously and started forward. "Don't forget the plan," He warned when the reached the door, but the blonde just gestured at him to hurry up. Leo sighed [how many times will he sigh?, thought Jason, irritated], and stuck the bobby pin in the lock and got to work. 

When the door finally clicked open, they pushed open the door and stepped into the pitch black darkness. "Is there a light or something?" Jason whispered, and seconds later, a switch flipped and both of them averted their eyes as the lightbulbs came to life. 

"Jesus that's bright," Leo whisper-screamed, shielding his eyes while he blinked [scarily] fast. Jason gave him a halfhearted thumbs up, before walking up the grand staircase. The last thing he heard was Leo's quiet voice reminding him one last time to not forget the plan, before silence enveloped the room once more. 

He tried to walk as quietly as possible but his footsteps still echoed through the room, every one in a while accompanied by the groaning of a floorboard. He looked down and saw Leo bobby pinning the small door beneath the stairs before he reached the landing, and, breathing heavily, he plodded on to find Silena's room. 

His watch read 2:37 AM as he nudged the pastel pink door open, flipping the light on. He opened the first drawer he found, trying to remember Leo's description of the item. "A blue pin," he had said. "It was either a dolphin or some other type of dish, but it was sea themed." Jason was on the third drawer when he heard a creak, and his head snapped to the doorway but he saw nothing, so he shakily returned to filing through what seemed like thousands of pink and white clothes. 

The blonde's hands had just closed over something cool and thin when he heard the creak again, and his heart went into overdrive as he didn't find the source of the noise once more. Ghost stories and all the horror movies he had ever watched ran through his mind, which did nothing to help calm himself, and his fingers closing around the oddly shaped piece of metal. He pulled it out, and glancing down at it, he found that Leo had been wrong, and that it was a seahorse, not a dolphin. 

He practically slammed the drawer shut, and he wanted to get out of there when he remembered the second thing Leo had wanted him to find, more optional than the first but still something he had wanted to get if they had the time. Jason glanced down at his watch as saw the time, 2:52 AM glaring back at him, and figured if he didn't find it in five minutes he would leave.

His hands pretty much flew underneath the bed in a quick search, and he raked his eyes over the tops of the dressers as he opened the closet door. When he looked back into the closet, instead of finding more pink clothes, he saw a girl. He was about to scream when another cold hand closed over his mouth, and a breathy, light voice spoke next to his ear. "Scream and you'll do nothing but alert everyone as to where you are, and annoy my already sensitive ears and short patience." The blonde closed his eyes and swallowed his scream, opening his eyes when the hand was gone from his face, but when he opened his eyes and looked around, both of them were missing. 

Utterly terrified and confused now, he ditched finding the small rose pin Leo had wanted in favor of nearly flying downstairs, and nearly crashing into the floor when he stumbled on the last step. He opened his mouth to call for Leo but stopped dead in his tracks when the Latino was nowhere to be found. 

He checked his watch [3:00 AM] and knew instinctively that something had gone terribly wrong, because for all of Leo's warnings to remember the plan and keep time to the T, he was missing at the minute they were supposed to leave. He had been adamant about being out of the house before of by 3:00 AM, and now Jason was left wondering why when he remembered the strange girl and now, Leo's disappearance. 

He wondered if he should look for the boy, or leave as to heed Leo's warnings, when he heard another loud creak, and at a final crash, he fled. Shame and guilt coursed through his body, as the door fell shut behind him with a thud that seemed to resound through Jason's whole body, but he couldn't convince his body to take him back tot he house to find his friend. 

He climbed up the side of his house and stumbled through the window hazardously and threw off his clothes, before flinging himself into bed, shaking. His eyes remained wide open until sunlight streamed into his room, and they only closed when his alarm read 10:00 AM and his exhausted and muddled mind had convinced him that the whole ordeal was just a bad dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watched hurricane bianca, absolutely loved it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler bc i need to update more so if this in my recent works i'll think more about this which leads to me getting my shit together and updating !1!1!!

The second Jason walked downstairs, he knew something was wrong. 

For one, everyone in their group was there.   
Secondly, it was dead silent. 

He froze at the foot of the stairs, his heart thudding in his chest. He had a feeling, no he knew, that it was about Leo. 

Who was he fooling, that none of it ever happened. Certainly not himself, that was for sure. 

Guilt pooled in his chest, and he was sure all of them would hate him once they realized it was all his fault. He was never a good liar, and he prided himself on being honest, because one lie always leads to another. 

And even worse, his friend's life could be on the line. 

"Hey," He said weakly, deciding he couldn't just walk away and pretend it never happened.

Thalia's head turned to him first, worry and exhaustion lining her face as she stood up and walked towards him. 

She wrapped her arms around him, and he felt sick to his stomach. 

What would Thalia think of him, if she knew it was all his fault? That he made her lose another one of her best friends? She would surely hate him, she would never forgive him.

She would be destroyed that her brother caused her to lose another person in her life when she had already lost so many.

It was all he could think about as she sat him down on the couch, and told him with a careful look on her face what happened with Leo. 

He wanted to throw up when he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, having and inner war with himself on whether he wanted to help find Leo, or preserve his relationship with his sister.

He wanted to scream when they all took it the wrong way, and came over, giving him comfort at what they assumed to be his despair. 

Jason had never hated himself as much as he did in the moment that he realized he wouldn't say a thing, he couldn't. 

So he closed his eyes and cried. Cried for his friend, cried at his inability to do the right thing even though it was what he prided himself most on, beyond his athletic talent or any of his other talents. 

His friends cried with him, and he felt dirty and fake, an outsider to their misery.

He was selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✰!! my social media !!✰
> 
> fandom ig: jercy.trash  
> tumblr: florallysweet  
> twitter: iotazeta_
> 
> come talk to me about anything you want to, you can rant or tell me what your socks look like idk 
> 
> also ignore the emojis i just found out i can use them on my laptop (and there's much cooler one's on this)   
> they also happen to make me feel like a youtuber and a little bit organized aha let me live

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. I'm not really happy with it, But I hope the second chapter will be better.
> 
> Also, what does it mean if you get a hit on your story? does it mean how many reads? I have noc lue, and it's really bothering me aha
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a great day :))
> 
>  
> 
> [edit: yall this note pops up on every single one of my chapters and i have no clue how to fix it, so just know that my first note just keeps haunting me and i promise im not repeating the same thing in every note]


End file.
